Cartas
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Por que la distancia no es un obstáculo para las  naciones.
1. De: América Para: Inglaterra

APH, no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya

Cartas

Por que la distancia no es un obstáculo para las naciones.

* * *

><p>De: America<p>

Para: Inglaterra

Esto es difícil, lo se pero yo soy un héroe y jamás me rindo, aunque sea muy difícil.

Bueno querido, amado, adorado, preciado Iggy, si te amo demasiado que esta carta no es digna de mi amor por ti pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado; si te escribo esto es por que la distancia no es un obstáculo para el gran héroe, ósea yo, además… esto es difícil, según el libro como escribir una carta a tu amado, de autor anónimo, debo escribir lo que siento así que lo are.

Iggy, te amo desde el fondo de mi gran corazón, sin ti no soy nada, aunque se que me independice, pero eso solo fue vil mentira, dependo de ti, de tus besos, de tus caricias, de todo, hasta de tu trasero.

Sonó gracioso lo ultimo pero es verdad, cada ves que te veo me iluminas el día, cada vez que me hablas, cuando me sonríes, aunque muy difícilmente lo haces, pero lo que mas amo es cuando te sonrojas. Si te amo tal y como eres, solo lo diré una vez, cada ves que veo tu cejas me enciendo.

OK, lo dije, bueno lo escribí, pero no se que mas decir, así tu eres lo único que necesito y si digo ideas tontas, o estupidas, como tu dices, es por que quiero que tu atención sea solo mía y de nadie mas. Por que tu me perteneces, incluyendo tu trasero, también es mío, solo mío. Entendido.

Dejando eso de lado, se que suelo ser ruidoso, a veces hasta muy idiota, es difícil admitirlo pero por ti cualquier cosa, pero la culpa la tienes tu, si TU; por que lo único que yo deseo es que solo me mires a mi, que solo me sonrías a mi, que sea yo tu centro de atención, que tu mundo gire alrededor de mi.

Y si siempre discuto con Rusia, es por que odio cuando te dice, Se Uno con Rusia, lo odio, por decirte eso, aunque solo fue una vez, pero igual.

Otra cosas que detesto es que pases mas tiempo con Francia que conmigo, aunque sean solo discusiones, además también se de tu paso con el, si todo tu paso, una vez me lo contaste mientras estabas ebrio en un bar, fue doloroso y me arrepiento de haberte preguntado, pero al menos saque provecho de esa noche, ya que te lo hice, recuerdas cuando tu pedías mas, decías mi nombre cada vez que te lo metía.

Fue hermoso, puede crees que todo lo tengo grabado, si se que después de que leas esto me vas a matar, pero también se que después de esto vamos a terminar en mi cama.

Bueno creo que me despido, en realidad no quiero si por mi fuera te escribirá miles y miles de cartas que tu buzón explotaría, pero no por que no quiero verte molesto.

TE AMO, Iggy, y siempre lo are por toda mi existencia.

Nos Vemos a las 8:00PM, en mi casa.


	2. De: Dinamarca  Para: Noruega

De: Dinamarca

Para: Noruega

**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX**XXX************

Soy el gran rey de Europa del Norte, y te escribo esta genial carta, a ti mi querido amigo/novio Noruega.

Te amo, te amo Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo.

Me pasaría toda la carta escribiéndote esto, pero no.

Es verdad a veces ni te entiendo, eres muy distante pero a la ves frío, a veces creo que tú no me amas; si lo se es verdad, pero a veces veo que me equivoco…

Recuerdas esa vez cuando El Idiota de Suecia huyo de mi casa llevándose a Finlandia, estaba molesto, muy molesto, como se atreve a hacerlo eso al rey de Europa del Norte, pero no fue por eso que me moleste, si no fue cuando me entere que también te quería llevar a ti. Eso si fue lo que me dolió en el Almá, pero me dolió más cuando te alejas.

Sentía que perdía toda esperanza de vida, me rompía por dentro, no quería seguir viviendo, sin ti…yo no soy nada

Y el tiempo pasaba, y yo no te tenia a mi lado, pero sabes en ese momento me di cuenta que la única persona que me importa, si me sigues importando, y no sabes como, eras tu, Noruega.

Recuerdo bien ese día, tu entraste por la puerta, solo me abrazaste, me susurrabas cosas, que casi ya no me dices, solo cuando lo hacemos, pero aun lo recuerdo. Como olvidar ese día, donde tu cuerpo fue MIO, y lo sigue siendo, fue hermoso.

Si… recuerdo cada expresión de ti, cada gemido, sobre todo cuando decías mi nombre.

Para mi serás lo mas importante, que he tenido, y tendré.

Eres la reina de Europa del Norte

Pd: No me vallas a matar por lo cursi que sonó

Pd2: aunque sabes que solo vienes para '' eso'', sino que mientes

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus lindos reviews<p> 


	3. De:Prusia  Para:Austria

De: Prusia

Para: Austria

El asombroso yo a decidido hacerte esta asombrosa pero no tan genial, como yo, carta.

Recuerdas la ultimas vez que nos vimos, me dijiste por que tengo esa maldita idea de poner a todas mis oraciones lo asombroso que soy, pues si soy muy asombroso, y mis asombrosas manos te van a decir el por que.

Tu sabes, que lo único que tengo eres tu, el asombroso yo esta siendo sincero, he perdido todo y bueno a west, no tiene caso que lo mencione. No viene al tema.

Cambiando de tema el motivo es simple, tú tienes la culpa de mi asombrosa personalidad. Por que te preguntaras, si el asombrosos yo es adivino, kesekesekese,

Muy simple la respuesta, señorito TE AMO, si lo escribo, para que esta asombrosa carta vea que es indigna de mi amor por ti pero es el único medio que tengo para hablarte ahora.

Si digo lo asombroso que soy, no es por que quiera molestarte, en parte es un poco, pero lo hago para sentirme a tu altura cada vez que te veo, eso sonó débil, pero soy asombroso.

Cada parte de mi me reclama a gritos por ti, te has vuelto un vicio que no quiero que termine, a veces siento que eres muy cruel conmigo, cada ves que me ves me tratas mal, y no entiendo el por que, pero se que realmente te cuesta admitir que me amas, lo se , le atine verdad, el asombroso yo además de genial es adivino, kesekesekesekese.

Dejando eso de lado, ya sabes por que soy tan asombroso, y se que te dirás, eso ya lo se pero por que me lo repites tanto incluso escribiendo, por que al escribirte no me siento a tu altura, se que no lo entintes, por que no me amas como yo te amo a ti.

Me es difícil aceptar lo ultimo, pero se que tarde o temprano cederás a mi, ya que tu eres solo mío. Si admítelo señorito, eres solo mío.

Bueno que mas puedo escribirte, que te amo, mas que ami, si y mira que el asombroso yo se ama mucho pero mucho, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me amo, ni mucho menos de cuanto te amo yo a ti.

Esta de más decir que te amo con todo mí ser,

Eres la única persona importante para mi, y jamás te dejare ir, no importa si te tengo que atarte a mi asombrosa cama, o incluso secuestrarte y tener encerrado en mi asombrosa habitación.

Te amo

Gilbert

PD: lo último si va enserió, así que no te resistas a mis asombrosos encantos.

PD2: sabes ya te lo dije pero te lo vuelvo a decir TE AMO


	4. De:Grecia  Para: Japón

De: Grecia

Para: Japón

En mi nación es normal escribir cartas, tengo algo de experiencia con las cartas pero es la primera vez que hago una de amor.

Cada vez que tienes la oportunidad me preguntas por que duermo tanto, y veras es difícil de explicar pero te lo diré.

Casi siempre, o mejor dicho tu siempre te relacionas con los demás, con America, e Inglaterra, Alemania e Italia, e incluso Rusia, aunque se que lo odias, pero igual cuenta.

Y muy poco vienes a verme, y las veces que lo haces, siempre te observo, mis ojos se memorizan cada una de tus acciones, cuando sonríes, cuado te enojas, e incluso cuando te asombras. Y cada noche que te tengo a mi lado mis manos siempre atesoran cada parte, cada vez que te toco me tomo mi tiempo, por que quiero sentir y jamás olvidarte

Son muy pocas las veces que tu vienes a visitarme, creo que si yo no fuera a visitarte nos veríamos, realmente muy poco.

Se que suena reclamo, pero lo entiendo es normal que te relaciones con los demás, es parte de ser naciones, es parte de nosotros.

Aun así las veces que nos vemos en las reuniones, solo me das un saludo, nada mas, actúas como si ya no tuviéramos nada, o es que acoso nuestra relación solo se basa en el placer carnal.

Quiero que no sea así, e incluso pienso que no es así, pero casi siempre lo demuestras, es difícil aceptarlo pero al menos te tengo en cuerpo, ya que no se si realmente me amas, se que los tiempos han cambiado pero eso no quiere decir que tu y yo dejemos de hablarnos.

Dejando ese tema de lado, por que no quiero tocar algo, que se que después me traerá tristeza, el motivo por el que duermo mucho eres TU…

Si TU, por que cada vez que duermo sueño contigo, con tus caricias, con tus gemidos, con todo de ti, ya tienes el motivo por el que duermo mucho, es simple, la respuesta, no?

Sabes que yo jamás dejare de amarte, no se si tu me amas, pero yo si te amo, de eso estoy muy seguro.

Espero poder verte mas seguido, y que la carta no la tomes como si yo te estuviera reclamando por que en realidad eso es lo que siento, Te amo, pero a veces dudo si tu a mi.

Te amo

Heracles


End file.
